Eels and Escalators
Eels and Escalators is a spin off of SpongeBob SquarePants by Shamm Entertainment about the characters playing Eels and Escalators. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: First Game - BagelBoxd SpongeBob and Patrick play Eels and Escalators for the first time. They both get addicted to it, and can't stop playing! Later, they agree that if one of them cheats, they have to eat...lima beans! Episode 2: Missing Dice - BagelBoxd SpongeBob and Patrick are ready to play another round of E&E, but they have lost the dice! Where could it be? They're gonna have to search for it! Episode 3: Perfect Luck - BagelBoxd SpongeBob wins ten games in a row! Patrick suspects he is cheating, but SpongeBob denys. When he wins the 11th game, Patrick gets mad and runs to the store to get lima beans. SpongeBob tries to stop him before itss too late! Episode 4: Early to Bet - BagelBoxd SpongeBob bets he will lose the next game with Patrick. If he wins, he has to eat lima beans. If he loses, Patrick would be falsely accusing him and would have to eat lima beans. After constantly getting escalators, he tries to think of ways to stall the game from finishing. Episode 5: The Game Wish - BagelBoxd When Patrick won't take the stalling any longer, SpongeBob wishes he will lose. He actually does lose, and then Patrick gets the lima beans treatment. When regular games resume, SpongeBob uses this as a tool to win. Later Patrick suspects he is cheating again. Overly confident, SpongeBob bets he will lose but actually does win, and gets the lima beans treatment. He then never wishes again. Episode 6: Scentless and Senseless - BagelBoxd After accidentally bathing himself in corn syrup, SpongeBob has a strangely unattractive smell. Later, Patrick tells him that there is a national E&E tournament coming soon. SpongeBob and Patrick go to sign up. Patrick is let in but SpongeBob is rejected due to his smell. SpongeBob tries several attempts to get in but all fail, until he finally smells himself. He then showers and is accepted in. Episode 7: SpongeBob vs. Johnny - BagelBoxd The tournament begins! SpongeBob is up against an 11 year old kid fish named Johnny. He keeps bragging about how great he is, while SpongeBob is crushing him! When he loses, in anger, he demands a rematch. He loses again and demands another. After four rematches all lost, he is thrown out of the game. SpongeBob advances to the next round. Episode 8: Patrick vs. Fred - BagelBoxd In the second battle of the tournament, Patrick goes against Fred. Fred is much better than him. When Patrick is about to give up, Fred gets into his habit of breaking his leg, which causes everything to go topsy-turvy. Fred starts to do horribly, and Patrick crushes him. Patrick advances to the next round. Episode 9: SpongeBob vs. Sandy - BagelBoxd Ain't nobody better than a land breather! Or is there? SpongeBob goes against a friend, Sandy Cheeks. She's good at the game, at least, the LAND version of the game. They've got different customs under the sea, and minor screw ups could cost her out of the tournament! It's a tough match, but there's one problem, Sandy doesn't understand that you only play one round in the sea, in Texas they played five! So, she's overly cocky, but it looks like she doesn't win! SpongeBob advances to the FINAL ROUND! THIS SECTION IS UNDER MAINTENANCE 10. Money in The Game 11. Better than Patties 12. Patrick vs. Jack 13. Patrick vs. SpongeBob 14. Trophy Tensions 15. Squidward the Mediator 16. Robbed Game 17. SpongeHolmes and Patson 18. Mr. Krabs is a Theif? 19. Krabs in Jail 20. Triple Trouble Season 2 1. Plankton Gets Away 2. Unhappy Games 3. To Steal A Formula 4. The Bail 5. Back to Normal 6. Squid is Blamed 7. Just After He Gets One Person Out of Jail... 8. The Trophy 9. SpongeBob as Owner 10. Patrick as Owner 11. Gary as Owner 12. Sandy as Owner 13. Mr. Krabs as Owner 14. Driving Distraction 15. Banned From The Game 16. Game Hoarding 17. Bubble Eels & Bubble Escalators 18. Eel Nightmare 19. Escalator Dream 20. Eel Shock Story Arcs Category:Shamm Entertainment